1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to networks and network traffic.
2. Description of Related Art
Networks such as the Internet provide a variety of data communicated using a variety of network devices including servers, routers, hubs, switches, and other devices. Before placing a network into use, the network, including the network devices included therein, may be tested to ensure successful operation. Network devices may be tested, for example, to ensure that they function as intended, comply with supported protocols, and can withstand anticipated traffic demands.
To assist with the construction, installation and maintenance of networks and network devices, networks may be augmented with network analyzing devices, network conformance systems, network monitoring devices, and network traffic generators, all which are referred to herein as network testing systems. The network testing systems may allow for the sending, capturing and/or analyzing of network communications.
Current network traffic analysis tools and traffic generation systems exist as separate entities. Several techniques for gathering and analyzing network data exist. These techniques include direct playback of recorded data and synthetic generation of packet based traffic. Current systems do not combine statistical analysis and modeling with automatic scripting and traffic generation capabilities.
In some network testing systems, the tasks of gathering, analyzing and modeling network traffic data, creating scripts based on the network traffic data, and generating synthetic network traffic involve comprehensive human intervention. The manually intensive tasks call for highly trained personnel skilled in using a number of products. The users of current network testing systems must understand the input and output specifications of each of the separate components of the systems used throughout the testing process. The inconvenience of using several products for network testing is exacerbated by the risk of human errors at multiple instances during the testing process. The errors resulting from use of current network testing systems, the personnel needed to run and/or manage current network testing systems, and the personnel required to operate current network testing systems result in large operational costs. In addition, in simplifying current network testing systems to reduce human introduced errors and to demand less knowledge from users, the capabilities of current network testing systems have been reduced.